A Day In My LifeWell, Not Quite MY Life
by ForeverMyFather
Summary: This is a story about a guy. Someone who deserves more than he'd settled for. And about a girl, who can't catch a break. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Day In My Life-Well, Not My Life...**

~So, this is my first story. I took bits and pieces of it from a few things that have happened to me or my friends, or that I've watched happen. Most of it is just made up, and some of it is an alternative story for what I wish would've happened, being the true romantic I am. It's kinda short, but hey, it's my first piece. Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to give me input. Thanks!

"Hey, cutie" Macen said with a smile as he caught sight of me.

"Hey" I smiled right back. Macen was the kind of guy who you can't help but love because of his outgoing personality and natural charm.

"How ya doin'?" he asked as he put his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Oh, just dandy like a lion" I laughed hugging him back. I pulled back momentarily to look at him as he laughed at my new expression.

"Like a lion, hmm?" he said, biting his lip to hide a smile, "And just how dandy are lions?" he asked, not bothering to hide the smile now. God, I loved his smile. I stood there for a few seconds admiring it. After a minute, Macen gave me that look that said 'well, are you gonna answer?' so I quickly and playfully returned "Pretty dandy!"

"Alright then," he said, giving me a look, as if to say 'you're such a dork!'. Then, the bell rang and we took our seats as usual. This was our last class of the day (one of the two classes we had together) and I sat across the room from him. We would always make faces at each other and sign 'I love you' to the other, just because we could. We always found ways to amuse ourselves during class. The teacher began his lecture, and we both turned to pay attention as best we could.

Later, when we were done with our lesson for the day and had some time for homework, I looked across the room to Macen. He was crying.

I instantly knew what was wrong, not because we were bestfriends-we weren't, we weren't even remotely close, though I wished we were-but because this had happened so many times before. Besides that, we lived in a small town. Probably half the people in the room knew what was wrong, just because of the everyone-knows-everything mentality that comes with going to a tiny high school in a tiny town.

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss us from our last class of the day, I walked over to him. I dried a few of his tears, wrapped my arms around him and said "Sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about her. She's always like that. You and I both know that. She can never get over him..." as gently as possible. He was the kind of guy who you had this incessant need to take care of, it was kind of adorable. But I suppose I'm biased.

"Come on, let's go take a walk. The weather is gorgeous." I said, smiling.

"Alright." he agreed, more out of courtesy than anything else. He was a good actor, but when I looked in his eyes, I could tell they were vacant.

We walked for what seemed like hours but was in reality only about half an hour. Finally we stopped in the park, and sat down on a bench. I turned to look at him.

Raising his face to look at mine I said, "Look at me. You're a great guy. You're funny, talented, cute, sweet, charming, talented...need I go on? You deserve so much better than her, and she's a fool for turning from you. Find someone who sees what an absolutely amazing guy you are..." I trailed off, slightly embarassed by my blatant display of affection.

He sat there for a moment, and then slowly a smile spread across his face. He stared at me until I couldn't handle the weight of it anymore and I finally asked "What?"

He turned and gave me a huge hug but instead of letting go, he held on for the longest time. It felt nice, just being held for once. Finally I pulled away and asked "What was that for?"

"Everything." he responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of A Day In My Life-Well Not Quite MY Life

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" Vee squealed, jumping up and down and grabbing onto my arm, "You like him?"

"Ughhh. Yes, I do." I responded, slightly annoyed. This was the problem with telling people things like this. When you like someone, it was fine when you're the only one who knew. When you tell someone, it gets about 10x more ridiculous. "But don't you dare tell Grey!" I practically spat at her.

"Someone's in a good mood!" she chirped brightly, laughing, "But don't worry, I won't!"

"Sorry, but you know how he is. Especially considering he was right about this. I'd rather not give him the satisfaction of knowing." I said, slightly more gentle. But it was true. Though I loved Vee's sort-of-boyfriend-sort-of-not-boyfriend, Grey, he was ridiculous when it came to being right (which he usually was, unfortunately) and if I told him he would make it about 50x more ridiculous. He was actually one of my bestfriends ever, despite how much he usually annoyed me. Which would be a lot, almost all the time. But that was beside the point.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Vee said. "Speak of the devil," she said, laughing brightly. "Grey! We were just talking about you," she said, pulling him in for a quick kiss. He was about half a head taller than her, but they were cute together, I had to admit.

"Hey, I saw that. I'm not blind you know! Geez." I said, half joking. They knew how much it bugged me when they were all cutesy in front of me. I wasn't too big on PDA, and they generally did it just to annoy me. I wouldn't care, except being single it kind of stung a little, much as I hate to admit it. I felt pathetic for admitting it to myself, but it was true. I was a little bitter from being single. Don't get me wrong, I liked being single, but having someone there for you no matter what was nice. Not to mention the physical aspect too. All of it was nice.

"Haha don't be so touchy, Lex. It's just one kiss. It's not that bad, it won't kill you to watch us. And besides, if you don't like it, you can just close your eyes or turn around!" Vee laughed, along with Grey. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my drawing.

Later, after school when it was just me and Vee, I brought up the topic again.

"So, you know what we were talking about earlier?" I asked cautiously. "About Macen?"

"Yes?" Vee raised her trademark quizzical eyebrow.

"Well..." I debated whether to tell her or not. She was my bestfriend, but she was bound to make a big deal out of it. Ah well. She would find out eventually. "I don't know. I don't think he likes me, though yesterday he hugged me for like, ever, and when I asked him what that was for, he just said 'everything' and that was the end of it..." I said. "What exactly does that even mean? You know I suck at reading how guys feel when it comes to how they feel about ME." I said.

"Oh." Vee said. "Well, I don't know. You know he flirts with everyone, so you really can't read into this."

"I know," I sighed. "It's nice to dream that maybe for once, someone I liked would like me back. But I'm not that lucky." I half smiled.

"Oh hush. You'll find someone someday!" Vee said. "In the mean time, turn up the sexy, sweetheart!" she said laughing. Classic Vee response. I just rolled my eyes at her and ignored the last part.

"Yes, I know. I just get impatient sometimes. You know how little patience I have." I said.

"Yes, I'm well aware. We both have very little patience." she laughed.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily as I walked up to Vee in our first class of the day-band. She just glared at me. She wasn't exactly a morning person. I laughed and hugged her.

"Someone's in a good mood." she said, reluctantly accepting my good mood.

"Well of course! It's a beautiful day! Not to mention I get to see Macen!" I smiled hugely at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away to get her horn. I walked-well, more skipped than walked-out of the room to find Macen. Almost immediately after leaving the room, I caught sight of him.

"Hey, Macen" I ran over to him, smiling.

"Hey, Lexi!" he smiled and hugged me. "Thanks for the other day. I really needed it." he smiled again. He was a happy person in general.

"No problem, I'm just happy to help." I said as Izzy walked up.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled. "I have something for you!" she said, addressing me. She handed me a fist full of war heads.

"I only eat blue ones!" I said, feeling stupid for being so picky about my candy.

"I know! But I couldn't finish them! Just give them to someone else if you don't want them," Izzy said.

I pulled Macen closer and stuck them in his shirt pocket. He picked one of them out and inspected it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and said "What's this?" looking curiously at it.

"It's a war head?" I said, questioningly.

"Ohhhh" he said, as though he'd never seen one before. He then proceeded to open one and stick it in his mouth. After a few seconds he started flipping out and jumping all around, and me and Izzy burst out laughing. He half jumped half danced into the classroom and when he finally stopped, he said "I didn't know it was sour!"

I laughed and said "Macen, had you never had a war head before?"

"Nooooooooo," he said rather sulkily. When he was finished with the first, he proceeded to unwrap another and stick it in his mouth, repeating his strange 'dance' when the sour taste hit his taste buds. When he was done with that one, he repeated the process until he was out of candy to eat. "Well that was fun!" he said, laughing. Then he went to get his horn.

Later that night, after I'd finished everything, I layed in bed thinking about everything. About him, about that day, the past. Just everything.

_Ugh. I'm being ridiculous. I like him. But he likes some other girl. She's not even from here. I always feel like he's annoyed by me... But he would say so, wouldn't he? I don't know. There's always someone prettier, or funnier, or more outgoing. Always someone who beats me out. I just wish for once I was the one beating someone out, not the other way around. Maybe, if I told him how I felt...no. Bad idea. I shouldn't...But I mean, he must suspect? I made him that book? I send him texts everday complimenting him...maybe I'm just not good enough..._

And I thought those things until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alright._ I thought to myself. _Today will be a a good day, today will be a good day, today will be a good day..._ As if chanting the thought in my head was going to make it true. _Oh well. At least we have that field trip today. Maybe it'll last through chemistry!_ Chemistry was my least favorite class, well, ever. _Hmmm... It's really quiet in band... HOLY COW. I forgot Vee and Grey (among other people) were gonna be gone today! Well this day just got worse...hmmm. _I thought, right as Claire followed me into the band room.

"Why are we always late, or almost late, on days when you have to pick me up?" I asked her, in a slightly irritated voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I just sighed. It's not like I wasn't used to it, but I sometimes got annoyed when my rides made me almost late to school. Ah well, it's the price I have to pay to bum rides off of people. As the bell rang, we sat down. After the pledge and announcements, the sophomores just kind of hung out until it was time for the field trip.

"What time do we leave, again?" I asked Lilly.

"8:15." she said blankly. I could tell she wasn't in a good mood. Then again, it was morning and she was even less of a morning person than Vee.

"Alright." I responded. When 8:15 rolled around, the announcement came 'All sophomores report to the cafeteria.' As I was getting up to go, I spotted Macen and ran to catch up with him. When I got up to where he was, I kept pace with him quietly. He was talking to Priem and Ludo. As always, Ludo tried to push me over. It actually happened quite frequently. Instead of letting it happen, I just pushed right back and then ran so I was a few paces ahead of all three of them. When we got to the cafeteria, they went to sit down with a crowd of other people. Since I wasn't big on crashing their group, I waited for Lilly and Claire to walk in. As soon as they did, we sat down at the table beside Macen's. Instead of listening, like we were supposed to, we just sat and talked as Mrs. Potter talked to us about orderly conduct, and representing our school well, etc., etc., we'd heard it all before. Then she told us to load the buses. We all stood and walked slowly to our buses.

When we got to the community college, which was where this career day or whatever it was, was being held, we all got off the overly-crowded buses and walked into the auditorium. We were the second school to arrive. Our group was basically the biggest, so whoever was at the front of the pack went to the middle section of seats and sat down. My little group and I were somewhere in the middle, so when we got into the auditorium, I pushed Claire in front of me and said "I am NOT leading. You lead, tell us where to sit!" and she went and sat up where Lilly and Ludo were. I followed her into the row and sat down beside her and, coincidentally, behind Macen.

"Would it be rude to use the chair as a foot rest?" I turned and asked Claire abruptly.

"Not at all!" she said.

"But, I would feel bad! Macen is sitting right there. I don't think I will." I said.

"Nonsense! Just use HIM as the foot rest!" she said, "Luigi! Lean back!"

"Uhhh..." Luigi said confusedly as he did as she said.

"There, see?" Claire laughed. She had her feet up on his shoulders. "It's fine!"

"But I wouldn't do that to Macen!" I said, laughing as I looked at Claire and Luigi.

"What?" Macen turned around, curious as to why he'd heard his name. "What about me?" he asked.

"I said I wouldn't use you as a foot rest!" I laughed.

"You should!" he said excitedly. Who knew why he was so keen to be used as a foot rest.

"But I wouldn't do that to you!" I cried.

"Lex, if our friendship means ANYTHING to you, you will use me as a foot rest, right now!" Macen said, and turned back around so I could do as he said. Finally, I rolled my eyes, and without further protest used him as a foot rest. This was so weird.

"Luigi, look! I have feet for ears!" Macen said, and then burst out laughing.

I laughed and removed my feet from his shoulders. Just then, we heard the static of a microphone, and a man began to speak. He introduced himself and then began his talk. He said something about the funniest guys from our schools..._wait, what?_ I thought, doing a sort of double take. Then he called up the funniest guy from each school (from our school it was Priem) and made them dance. The only two dancing were Priem and some other kid from another school. It was a contest and the other kid won, but we still cheered Priem on like he was the funniest dancer in the world. Then the speaker sent Priem back up to us and we chanted his name. It was quite the scene. Finally, all the speakers were done and we were dismissed to our two "sessions" we had signed up for.

I looked over to Claire. "So are we going to mine or yours?" I asked her. We'd signed up for the same ones, we just didn't have them in the same order, so we were going to stick together.

"Yours. Definitely." she said.

"Alright. You lead, I have no clue where we're going." I said, and pushed her in front of me where she led the way.

"Why did we come here again?" Claire asked. "This was really boring!"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Don't ask me. At least it got us out of chemistry!" I said excitedly as we climbed back on our bus, but this time near the front-on our way here we'd had to sit at the very back, surrounded by a bunch of hicks.

"Oh, I never let you read this." Claire said, holding her phone out to me. I read it. It was just some message about Aiden being sorry blahblahblah, as guys usually are.

"Ohhh, I see." I said, skimming the message.

"Lexiiiii!" I heard someone say. I looked around, wondering who had said my name. "Lexiiii!" they repeated. Oh, it was Macen.

"Maaaceeennn!" I said, just as excitedly.

"Have you ever had this juice?" he asked, bouncing up and down. He was so full of energy. I laughed.

"Nope, is it good?" I asked.

"It's delicious! Want to try?" he asked, holding the bottle out to me.

"Sure." I said. I took the bottle and took a sip. "Holy cow, that's the best ever!" I said, handing the bottle back to him as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the school.

When we got back, we all went to our classes. Most of the rest of the day passed uneventfully. When we got to our last class of the day, I set my stuff down and walked back out of the room to wait for Macen as had become my custom as of late. Okay, so I had told Lilly I was getting a drink to keep from looking pathetic. But whatever. I caught sight of him, walked to him and turned around to keep pace with him. He ran his fingers playfully over my upper back as he said "Hey, hey, hey, how ya doin'?"

"Pretty good," I laughed, "You?"

"I'm good," he said as we neared the classroom. I turned and hugged him, then went and sat down in my seat. When the bell rang, several people asked to switch seats for the day, because of so many people being gone for a band conference. Mr. Livia who was, in a good mood for once, said yes and then people switched seats.

"Alright, today your prompt is your own. Write about whatever you think is of note in chapters 18 and 19" he said, and gave us about 10 or 15 minutes to write. Since his class is often so informal, many people decided to crack jokes the entire time we were writing. When the 15 minutes was up, he said "Alright. Who wrote about what today?" and then I let his voice and everyone elses fade into the background as I stared off into space.

In the middle of the class discussion, I focused back in and noticed Macen looking at me. "Are you okay?" he mouthed. I just smiled. "Promise?" he asked, looking concerned. I just looked away and then back at him. He gave me that look that said 'what's wrong?' and then proceeded to mouth things at me that I had no clue as to what they were. Finally, I understood "What do you want me to draw you?" he was mouthing. I had no idea! I didn't care. So I told him so. By the end of the period, we had debated abortion and discussed our book. It was actually a productive day, despite all the messing around.

"I drew this for you!" Macen said as he walked across the room and handed me a sheet of paper. Then he turned and walked with Emma to the door, where he hugged her and they went in opposite directions. I opened the sheet of paper and it was a tree, a cat, and two stick figures. Well, it was better than I could have done. I folded it up and put it in my back pocket.

I walked down stairs to put my things in my locker, then I walked to the front doors where I found Macen, among other people. He greeted me and sat down with me in the little front foyer of the school. We sat in silence for a while, while everyone around us talked, including his ex who he couldn't get over for the longest time, Scarlett. Then I looked back in the school and Chip was there. "Lexi!" he called and waved. I smiled and got up to say hi.

"Hi, Chip!" I said as we hugged.

"Well, I've gotta get back to running," he said. "See ya later!"

I turned around to see Macen, Alan, and Sebastian congregated in a little circle, talking. Sebastian was reading a note. He folded it up and handed it back to Macen.

"I kind of agree with her." Macen said, "Do you?" he questioned Sebastian. Instead of answering, Sebastian just sang to the Mayday Parade song he was listening to.

"Lexi would agree." Macen said.

"I would agree with what?" I asked curiously.

"Here. Don't let her see it." Macen said, handing me the note. I read it. It was from Emma. She wrote him about how she loved him and was glad he was happy again, but she couldn't stand to see him still be there for Scar after what she'd done to him. It killed her, but she'd get by because Macen was her friend.

"You're right, I do agree." I said as I handed the note back to Macen.

Later when I was lying in bed that night, I thought about today. _So it didn't suck as much as I thought it would. That's good. _I thought. _I especially liked today during our last class, and after school. And he drew me a picture. I'm keeping it forever. _I laughed at myself. I could be so ridiculous sometimes. _He's so amazing. But he likes someone else. Oh well. I'll keep trying..._I thought. Thoughts of him plagued my mind until sleep overcame me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He'll be fine, he always is." Grey said. For once, he wasn't being over dramatic about it, he was being just the right amount of dramatic.

"Yeah, I know..." I said, trailing off. Truth be told it bothered my a lot more than it should have. Then again, everyone was shaken up, at least the people in our class.

What happened was, in the middle of class, Macen's Crohn's had acted up. He excused himself and went to the hall, but he ended up breaking down. You could hear his cries of pain (emotional or physical, I don't know, probably both), they were, well to me heartbreaking, to most others probably terrifying. I didn't see any of it, but it sounded as though waves of pain would rack his body periodically. making him cry out. What made it worse, his idiot of an ex girlfriend got it in her head that she could help him, and Mr. Livia let her, not knowing about their history. As soon as she left the room everyone who knew Macen started talking at once, saying how bad of an idea that was. Mr. Livia ran out and got her. For the last 10 minutes of class, he told us to listen to our ipods and read; no matter how loud I listened to music, I knew I couldn't get the cries out of my head, so I just sat there.

Mr. Livia ended up excusing us early, and we were told to go down a specific stairwell. So as I left the room, I looked over and there were paramedics and a bunch of teachers and I just walked on. I felt awful. Not only had the teachers done an absolutely terrible job handling the situation-they should have gotten him out of the hall a lot sooner-but I'm almost positive they had to sedate him to settle him down. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to cry. No matter how many times I tried to get the thought out of my head, I couldn't. It had reminded me of when my dad was sick, and it scared me. The thoughts and memories I was used to burying were surfacing after almost 3 years, and beside that I was worried beyond belief by Macen, and ticked off at his idiot ex who was, at this very moment, trying to go see him. That was the last thing he needed.

"I can't stand the rumors. On our way downstairs, someone said two girls had gotten into a fight," Grey was saying as I came back to reality.

"What the heck? How on earth do rumors get spread so fast? They're so incorrect, and it's only like, 10 minutes after it even happened." I said, slightly miffed that rumors were already flying, despite the shortness of the time that had elapsed since it had happened. It bothered me that no one seemed to care enough to actually listen to the truth. Then again, one of the last things Macen needed was for people to be talking about him when he wasn't there, but it would happen anyway.

"Well, I have to go. My dad's in town and we're eating together tonight," Grey said, and he left. When he left, Claire went with him. Shortly after, Vee and I followed as well, and Mr. Livia was right behind us.

"I can't believe how stupid Scar is. She somehow has it in her head that she can help him when in actuality she's the cause of half his pain. I can't stand her..." I said, heatedly.

"I agree, she should learn to take care of herself before she tries taking care of anyone else. Someone needs to tell her that Macen needs time for closure before she goes near him again." Vee said. I just sighed. I didn't like Scar before, but now...ugh.

As we walked downstairs, there was a flurry of people wondering what had happened. As we passed the front doors I looked out and saw there was an ambulance and a police car. _So much for keeping rumors to a minimum_ I thought.

That night, lying in bed, I just thought about everything. Everything that had happened, and everything left to come. Finally, it hit me. Today is just a day. There will be another today, tomorrow. Live each moment like it's your last, because you never know if it is or not. I don't know what I was going to do, but that's okay, I don't have to. All I need to know was what was in my past. I am going to learn from my previous mistakes, and move on with life. I'm going to take chances and give into love, if and when the time comes when I do love someone. Life moves on, no matter what. When someone dies or goes through a tragedy, the only people who care are the ones who cared about them in the first place. The rest of the world doesn't even turn a blind eye to the tragedies and keeps going like nothing is wrong. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be ready. As for Macen...well, it'll all work out in the way it was meant to. If you know me, you'll find the end of the story with me, and if you don't...I may write an epilogue when the end of the story comes, and I may not.

~~Alright, so I had really bad writer's block and it took me forever to come up with this. A lot of this is true and I just can't describe it in words. At any rate, I think I'm done with this story because I don't want it to go on forever. So for better or for worse, here's the last chapter.


End file.
